Straw Hat Gossips
by FenName
Summary: Everyone knew how much Zoro loved Sanji, Zoro didn't need to tell - a series of headcanons involving how Zoro and Sanji got together on Sunny's deck.
1. Everyone Knows

Everyone knew how much Zoro loved Sanji, Zoro didn't need to tell.

Brook saw it in the way Zoro's rigid expression would slowly dissolve, in the way that even the deepest scowl would fall at the sound of Sanji's crooning.

He saw it in the way Zoro's posture would change, how his sore and tensed muscles would loosen up quicker than under doctor's medications at the sound of Sanji's voice. Sleep was never too far from Zoro's grip whenever the cook was awake, and Zoro was always more of a man and less than a fighter whenever Sanji sang his praises.

Nobody mentioned it if anyone else ever noticed.

Franky saw it in the way Zoro would show extra interest in his workstation whenever he had a project for the kitchen. The swordsman would never ask, but he would glance more often — peek and fumble about, until he would grow bored and weary. Zoro trying to sleep always seemed like a cue. Sanji would start singing, and Brook's marching tune would immediately turn gentle and obviously in love.

Usopp never mentioned it if he ever noticed during his visits on the station.

Robin saw it in the way Zoro paid attention to the recipe books in the library, in the way the swordsman's remaining eye would linger on titles he'd never read.

She saw it in the way Zoro would purposefully come to the library just minutes before Sanji would deliver her snacks and a drink, and then say he had forgotten what he came for and leave with a lighter mood, Sanji complaining in his tracks.

She saw it in the way Zoro refused to say Sanji's name, in the way that Zoro was never kinder to him but the cook had always been treated extra special. Robin saw it in the way Zoro refused to touch Sanji, in the buried fear that he might forget to let go once he had him.

There were many ways wherein Robin saw how much Zoro loved Sanji, and if Zoro ever realized that Robin had figured it all out in the way she would smile at him whenever he argued with the cook, the swordsman never brought it up to deny or affirm.

Chopper saw it in the way Zoro always came after Sanji to get patched up, the way the man still came even if wasn't hurt and will go to great lengths to avoid the infirmary if he was. He saw it in the way Zoro took note of all the changes in the room, in the way he never asked but knew what every bottle, what every procedure were usually for.

He saw it in the way Zoro never spared Sanji a glance, in the way he let the blond do whatever he wanted even if it was to put himself in harm's ways, in the way he respected Sanji's decisions, respected his honor, his code for being a man or his definition of it however opposite it was to Zoro's own understanding.

Chopper mentioned it once so Robin shared with him a secret.

He never asked again.

Usopp saw it in the way Zoro trusted Sanji, in the way they stick to each other's back in a fight. He saw it in the way they entrusted each other with the lives of the crew, the way they never question, the way they just knew.

Usopp also saw it in every aftermath of a battle, in the same way he saw it in Franky's work space. He saw it in the way Zoro let Sanji fight his own battles as he did with all of them, but Zoro always thought less about Sanji. It was mutual respect between warriors, mutual trust that the other will never lose, will never disappoint.

Usopp seeks to have Zoro worry less about him, but certainly not at the same regard as Sanji.

Nami saw it in the way Zoro changed after Sanji joined, in the way he smiled less but relaxed more. She saw it in the way Zoro's defenses crumbled the swiftest towards Sanji, how all the blond had to do to get under Zoro's skin was to breathe.

Luffy noticed it almost in the way Nami did, in the way Zoro argues with Sanji. The way those two fought over the simplest things, for the simplest reason, for the sake of interacting.

Luffy saw it in the way Zoro grew, in everything that Zoro became because of Sanji.

Sanji knew how much Zoro loved him. It was just too much fun to tease the oblivious fool, so he does these little things that eases the swordsman's heart, little things that say "_I love you too_" without actually having to.

Everyone knew how much Zoro loved Sanji, Zoro didn't need to tell.


	2. Sleeping Schedule

4AM to Zoro was what supper times were to Luffy. It was the only hour there was that he could appreciate something peacefully and quietly to its fullest extent.

As he pulled his swords from his waist, his tender gaze didn't tear away, determined to make use of every minute, of every second the hour had to offer.

He took his place beside it, bending and straining his legs just to level with it, be as close to it as possible. Zoro was as careful as he would be in battle, not wanting to make a sound or disturb the tender air. With gentle fingers, he traced the gorgeous curves, touching as if it was a thin shard of glass, a drop of water, a naked heart.

Perhaps Sanji was.

He was Zoro's heart.

He brushed the back of his fingers along Sanji's cheek, feeling the height of the bones as he pushed the golden strands away from the sleeping face. Zoro smiled at the sight of the curling eyebrows and traced it with the tip of his fingers, following the adorable curve like a dog would chase a bone.

Next, he cupped Sanji's exposed cheek, feeling the flesh mold against his palm. Zoro chuckled at the thought of the cook eating a cup too many every dinner in the previous month. He would have to pick more fights with him now or Sanji would become too fat.

_The cook? Fat?_

Zoro chuckled once again, seeing the premise in his mind far clearer than he thought he would.

Sliding down, Zoro pressed his thumb gently over Sanji's dried lips. The last person that could be dehydrated next to Chopper was the cook, so Sanji must've been snoring again. No doubt Usopp had a deep frown on his face as he slept. It made him laugh.

Sanji's shirt was open, revealing the collarbone and most of the chest. It must've been warm last night when the blond came to bed; Sanji wouldn't have dressed this way otherwise. A gentleman through and through. It was colder the morning after however, so Zoro pulled the blanket that had bunched up on Sanji's waist up to his shoulders.

Even for just an hour, Zoro took care of Sanji.

Sanji's beautiful, slender hands were hanging off the hammock, so Zoro collected them carefully into his. He stared at them closely, appreciating how they looked as much he did with what they do. Unlike Zoro, Sanji created masterpieces with his that helped people survive. God knew it helped Zoro survive.

Kissing each knuckle on each hand, he kissed Sanji's palm last as the final minutes of the hour ticked by.

As Sanji began to stir on his place, Zoro pulled away and lied down quietly on his hammock, turning his back against the cook, acting as though he had been asleep the moment someone had relieved him from his post.

A full hour later since Zoro came into the quarters, Sanji stood up from his bed and buttoned up his shirt, awakened to prepare breakfast for the hungry crew.

Zoro curled in further to himself to hide his pained and broken expression as Sanji passed by, asking his trembling hands to wait until 4AM to touch Sanji again.


End file.
